1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique for processing files stored in folders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, upon managing files whose dates are of importance (e.g., those based on ministry ordinances) in a file management system, folder names are normally assigned based on their dates like “2005-10” for a folder that stores files processed in October 2005, “2005-11” for a folder that stores files processed in November 2005, and so forth.
By configuring folders based on the dates in this way, the user can recognize at a glance when files were created and saved, and the need for searching files can be obviated. Files whose storage limitations have been reached must be discarded. In this case as well, using the folder configuration based on the dates, files can be deleted together for respective folders.
Meanwhile, upon enforcement of e-Document Law in Spring 2005 in Japan, respective ministries and agencies issued related ministry ordinances. Some ministry ordinances require “verification” means for detecting alterations and the like of files (to be referred to as alternations, etc. hereinafter). For example, new ministry and agency ordinances and the like issued by National Tax Agency, Financial Services Agency, Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications, and Health, Labour and Welfare Ministry correspond to them.
In order to detect alterations etc. of files, the file management system must apply, in advance, processing required to detect alterations etc. (for example, processing for appending signatures or time stamps to files and generating their hash data, and so forth).
However, it is a heavy workload on the user to read out stored files in large quantities one by one and to apply such processing.
Also, it is inconvenient for the user to read out files that have undergone such processing one by one, and to periodically verify the presence/absence of alterations etc.
For these reasons, development of a file management system which can simultaneously apply the processing to a plurality of files and can verify them is demanded. Especially, since files based on ministry ordinances are normally managed for respective folders, it is desirable to apply the processing for respective folders.